


Timeout

by beastbae



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog Derek Hale, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Roleplay, Roleplay, Wolf Derek Hale, pissing, please don't get weird out by the tags it sounds worse than it is!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: Prompt: Roleplaying Sterek? Doesn't necessarily need to be in the bedroom but it can be anywhere___________________________________________No Rape scenes! just non-con___________________________________________Derek goes to him and drops down on his knees. Stiles puts a hand on Derek's cheek and pulls his face up so he looks at him. "You know what we're going to do. Rules are the same. You are not going to talk except something is up or you don't like what's happening. Otherwise just the discussed sounds." Derek nods.





	Timeout

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read :)
> 
> This fic got out of hand really fast and I did not plan to write something like this. I could not stop my self so I'm sorry @ the anon who requested this but I still hope you and the other readers like it  
> I definitely had fun writing it and I love it :)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @ dirtyknots and @ drivenbyadevilshunger whos blogs gave me the idea to write this (both really fucking NSFW so watch out)
> 
> Have fun!

Derek opens the door to his car and flops down onto the seat. He loosens his tie and sights.

He loves his job... really! Being a lawyer has always been his dream since he saw his mum practicing her defense speeches when he was a child. Some days though, his clients just are a pain in the ass. He had managed to get a job at one of the bigger law firms in Beacon Hills. But the richer the clients the more assholes they are.

He pushes the key into the ignition and turns it. His car starts with a loud roar and he drives home. On the way, the feeling of restlessness grows inside of him and he realizes he really needs a timeout again. When was the last time he had one? Three or four weeks ago, now that he thinks of it.

When he drives onto his property he is certain of what they're going to do today. He climbs out of the car as soon as he stopped. Then he grabs his bag and keys and walks towards the house. As he opens the door the warm smell of dinner hit his nose. He follows it towards the kitchen and sees his husband standing in front of the oven.

"Stiles." He said dropping down his bag on a chair "That smells fantastic"

Stiles jumps "Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick. What did we say about sneaking up on me." His heart was beating 100 miles per hour it felt like. "Make a sound or you get a bell!"

Derek walks up to him and pulls him into an embrace, pushing his face into his shoulder. "Everything okay honey?" Stiles asks and pets his head. "How was work?" Derek grumbles and looks up. "I need a timeout, Stiles." He said.

"You sure Derek?" Stiles asks and Derek nods. "Okay" He presses a kiss to his head. "You know what to do right? Go shower for me."

Derek lets go of him and hurries to the bathroom. Inside he slips his suit off and steps into the shower cleaning himself thoroughly.

While he was doing that Stiles turns off the oven and washes his hands. They had a routine for situations like that. Once every few weeks Derek comes home awfully stressed and Stiles helps him get rid of it.

They didn't do it for anything kinky or weird. They just found out it calms Derek down and made his stress fade away. Stiles fetches the most important things from their bedroom.

When he finishes showering Derek put on his most comfortable pants and no shirt. Then he goes to the living room and waits for Stiles who shows up a minute later with what they needed.

Derek goes to him and drops down on his knees. Stiles puts a hand on Derek's cheek and pulls his face up so he looks at him. "You know what we're going to do. Rules are the same. You are not going to talk except something is up or you don't like what's happening. Otherwise just the discussed sounds." Derek nods.

"Good boy." Stiles pulls out the wolf ears and puts them on Derek's head. "Now turn around and get down."

Derek does as he is told and Stiles kneels down to pull Derek's pants down just to find a perfectly stretched hole. He presses the plug with the wolf tail into Derek's hole and gets a whine in return.

"Ok last and most importantly." Stiles pulls a sleek black collar out of his back pocket. It had a little nametag hanging of a ring with Derek's name engraved on it.

When Derek sees it he lets his tongue fall out of his mouth and breath loudly. He lets out a small "woof" and turns around.

"You're such a good boy," Stiles says, puts the collar around Derek's neck and closing it. "Not too tight, right?" Derek answers with a happy bark and jumps up on Stiles, laying his front hands on Stiles' shoulders and licking his face.

Stiles giggles and pets his hair. "Yes, you are a good boy." He kisses him before removing Derek's hands and letting him drop down. "You wanna go outside?" he asks and from a table beside them, he gets a little ball. "Wanna play fetch?"

Derek jumps towards the balcony door looking back to Stiles who slowly walks towards him and opens it, letting him out. Thankfully they live so far away from the city and had a pretty big property that nobody could see what they do. Stiles makes sure to not throw the ball to far out into the woods so Derek would only have to crawl over the soft grass.

Whenever Derek fetches the ball he brought it back to Stiles who gives him a good pet behind the ears which each time turns into a full-on belly rub. "What a good boy you are." He praises him over and over again. Derek barks a lot whenever Stiles stops. "Let's get you something to drink," he says after they've been outside for a while. Derek wanted to get inside with him too but Stiles stops him. "You gonna dirty everything inside. Sit, and stay." Derek whines but sat down and waits for Stiles to get his bowl.

Stiles puts it on the ground beside the chair where he sits down and drinks his cold lemonade. He got his sunglasses too because the sun burns down on them. Derek leans down to lick the water out of the bowl, it takes a while but he empties it. Stiles closed his eyes while Derek drank and fallen into a half sleep. When Derek finishes he looks up to him and whines he lays his head on Stiles' knee. When Stiles did not wake up he nudges his knee and Stiles lays his hand on Derek's head. "You still wanna play?" Derek barks and brings him his ball. Stiles throws it away and looks at Derek while he fetches it.

He thought about how everything started. At first, it was weird to see his husband like that. When Derek first noticed how grounded he felt when he behaved like a dog or rather a wolf. He'd always felt like a wolf. Stiles and he were throwing a baseball in the garden and Stiles had thrown it to far into the woods. He had jokingly called "Fetch it!" and Derek only rolled his eyes. But when he was on all fours crawling through the bushes to search for the ball something inside clicked. He felt good and safe but he also felt disgusted by himself. Why would he feel so good crawling on the floor like a dog? So when he went back to Stiles he thought about that. He let through more balls than normal so he would have to crawl into the bushes again.

More often he asked Stiles to play about any game with a ball in it. Football. Lacrosse. Handball. Baseball. And any time he was the one getting to catch the ball.

He often went into the woods after his work where Stiles wouldn't be able to see him crawl around and get the right feel for it. It never felt sexual. It just felt like a normal thing to do to reduce stress and make him happy. He told Stiles he had to work late.

Whenever Stiles asked him what is up with him he avoided the question or changed the topic. Stiles was worried about him but also angry and scared. He knew something was up. Derek's mind was absent when they talked or did things together and when he started to stay away longer for work he suspected that Derek was cheating on him. It was devastating and sad. He loved his husband so much.

Not soon after that Derek bought himself the buttplug with the wolf tail as well as the ears. When Stiles went away to go to a seminar over the weekend he saw his chance to just be himself at his own home. He said goodbye to Stiles when he packed his bag into his car and waved when he drove away. He waited for half an hour until he was bursting and jumped into the shower to get himself cleaned.

In this time Stiles came back and snuck into the house. He heard the shower and was on alert. Derek showered every morning so why would he have to shower in the middle of the day, unless someone was coming over. It broke Stiles' heart but that was just why he staged a seminar and went back to the house to catch him in flagranti.

Meanwhile, Derek already stepped out of the shower. He stretched his hole so he could push in the plug without any pain. Then he put on the wolf ears and dropped to all fours. It felt so good he couldn't stop himself from whining. He opened the door with his right hand - no his right paw- and crawled out to the kitchen. He already sat down a bowl of water so he could drink just like a dog. And when he looked up and saw a bird sitting outside the window he just had to do it. He put his hands on the counter and barked loudly at the bird. He hasn't even felt embarrassed it just felt right until he heard a voice behind him.

"Derek?"

He turned around and saw Stiles looking at him with an unbelieving look in his eyes.

Derek's face turned pale and he stood up pulling the ears off his head.

"Stiles... it's not...-"

"I need a drink" his husband just whispered and he turned around to get the whiskey bottle from the living room. He filled himself a glass and drowned in one go before filling it up again and flopping down on the couch.

Derek put on some pants; which he had to wear pretty low because of the plug and followed him. He fell down on his knees in front of Stiles and took one of his hands. "Please Stiles it's not what it looks like..." he gulped and then changed his mind "It's... exactly what it looks like... please Stiles hear me out..." he told him about the time with the ball and he explained what it felt like for him to just do those kinds of things and feel like himself.

Stiles quietly listened to what Derek told him. He emptied his second class and put it down on the table. After what felt like hours for Derek he said "Why didn't you tell me?

"Stiles... how could I just tell you that I like to... walk around like a wolf and play like a dog."

Stiles leaned back and put a hand over his eyes. "I thought you were cheating on me Derek," he said with a broken voice.

Derek captured his hand again "Stiles I would never do something like that. I love you."

Stiles pulled his hand away "Don't..." he stopped "I need some time to process what happened just now" he stood up and walked towards their bedroom. When he arrived inside he locked the door.

Derek just stood in front of it with his hand on the cold wood. Tears in his eyes bubbling up he went downstairs. He took a cover from the couch and made himself like a nest in front of it before he curled himself together to cry.

The next morning Stiles came downstairs and made himself coffee. He thought a lot about the situation so he now went to the living room and crouched beside his still sleeping husband. He stroked his cheek and then woke him up with a "Wakey Wakey Derek. Coffee is ready."

Derek pressed his cheek against Stiles' hand and looked up to him. He hasn't been sure if he should say anything but he did "What-"  
Stiles interrupted him immediately "We need to talk but first breakfast. Now get up."

Not five minutes later they sat down around their kitchen table. Stiles was sipping on his coffee and in front of Derek laid a toast but he couldn't get anything down. When Stiles finished his first cup he stood up and poured himself another one. He stood against the counter and looked at Derek.

"I've been thinking," Stiles said and Derek braced himself for the worst. He already thought about what he would have to do when Stiles wanted him gone. Stiles could have the house and the car. Derek would have to search for something new. "I still don't really get all this but I promised you to be with you for better and for worse. I'm just sad that you didn't tell me. We could have talked about it."

Derek looked at him and stood up. He took Stiles hand and smiled when he squeezed it. "I wanted to tell you. I just... I wasn't even sure myself what was going on. I... It just..."

"I get it Der. I just want my husband. My human husband. But I understand that you need this so I thought about it..." He explained his plan and since then, whenever Derek had a stressful day he had to come and tell Stiles so they could work out something together. In the following weeks Stiles did a lot of research and now and then he got Derek presents. The first one was a month after he found out. He had bought Derek a ball which he could fetch and easily take into his mouth without being concerned. Derek had jumped into his arms and kissed him silly. The Christmas after that Derek got a dog bed which was comfortable and big enough for him to use.

But his favorite thing he got at their anniversary. Stiles had him close his eyes and soon after he did that he felt something soft and cold against his neck. Stiles had gotten him a collar. The black leather collar he also wore today.

Stiles looks at Derek and at his collar. The name tag was Derek's idea and Stiles was happy to get it for him. In the end, he got around to Derek feeling happy like this and it was fun for him to play with wolf Derek. Even though he did not talk he was more vocal like this than in his human form. He barked at animals and whined whenever he wanted a pet or a hug.

He throws the ball some more times until he notices Derek being slower time by time. He also notices how he presses his legs together like he had to pee. Normally they would have stopped for a minute and let him go to the toilet but Stiles had something new in mind to try today.  
And when Derek comes to him and opened his mouth Stiles shushes him with a smile.

"You need to go on a walk, Derek?" he scratches him behind his ears. Derek's eyes lit up and he barks. "I got something for you." He pulls out a leash from under his chair. "Come here." Derek crawls closer and smells the leash before looking at Stiles who attaches the leash on his collar. He helps Derek out of the dirty pants so he was naked and Derek could feel his tail brushing against the back side of his tights. Then Stiles stands up and walks with Derek around the garden. He notices how hard it got for Derek to keep his pee in. Stiles walks him towards a tree. Derek waits for Stiles to turn around but he continued to watch Derek closely. Derek sniffs the tree and then lifts his right leg. It takes some seconds to come out but in no time he is peeing against the tree. It is so embarrassing for him but at the same time, he loves it. When his bladder is empty he puts his leg down and crawls to Stiles who pulls a treat for him out of his pocket. Derek smiles and snaps at Stiles' hand.

"Ah. No no no. Sit." Stiles says and Derek patiently kneels and waits for Stiles to hold out his hand. When he did Derek catches the treat and eats it.

Stiles leaned down and kisses Derek on his head. "Wanna get in? It's late." Derek barked and runs towards the balcony door and waits for Stiles. Stiles comes and gets a wet washcloth to clean Derek's hands and knees off as well as his tights and dick. As he finishes he says "Go in." Derek jumps inside and waits for Stiles. Stiles flops down on the couch. Derek jumps up beside him and lays his head into Stiles lap. Stiles turns on the TV and pets him while he fell asleep. In the evening Stiles wakes Derek up and pulls off his ears and out his plug. The collar he leaves him for some more time while he puts the other things away.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asks Derek after he showers again. Derek hugs him and whispers "Perfect! Let's go to bed" he lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom. They slip under the covers and Derek pulls him against his chest. "I am so lucky to have you, Stiles."

"Yes yes you are" he grins "I love you, Der"

"I love you too" And with that, he falls asleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope not all of you have run off and that you guys like it :)
> 
> my tumblr [@beast-bae](http://beast-bae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
